A content management system, such as a Digital Asset Management system (DAM) is often employed to enable multiple users to store, search, and access content that is owned or licensed. This content is generally provided as one or more media assets in a digital format, such as pictures, text, videos, graphics, illustrations, images, audio files, fonts, colors, and the like. Conventional media asset management systems provide for storage, search and retrieval of media assets, but often the assets are not available for permitted use without obtaining approvals associated therewith. Moreover, there may be incomplete knowledge, or even no knowledge, of whose approvals are required.